Talk:Gondowan
Bestiary Was hoping to get some beastiary's up for Gondowan. There is three area's as far as I can tell, Northen Gondowan in the first Golden Sun. Then Western and Eastern Gondowan in TLA. Revoranii 18:52, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :I might be able to take care of it, it's just going to take a little while. It won't get done all at once, though. Also, Northern Gondowan might be able to be split into more parts. We'll just have to wait and see. The world's hungriest paperweight 19:14, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::You may be right there, actually, I seem to remember that Orcs were only encountered south of the Gondowan Gate or Tolbi Bridge, or whatever the thing is called. in that case it might be lower Northern Gondowan and upper Northern Gondowan, or something.Revoranii 19:33, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I confirmed it. The Gondowan Passage separates the two areas. Personally, I had a gut feeling that the Suhalla Desert was another separater, but I was wrong. I think it would be best to call the lower GS area "Eastern Gondowan" or maybe "Northeastern Gondowan" and the east TLA location "Southeastern Gondowan". But that's just my idea. The world's hungriest paperweight 22:44, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::::In Champa, Alex refers to The Tolbi area as northern Gondowan, so perhaps it could go Northern Gondowan (Tolbi area), North East Region (Lalivero), Western, and then eastern gondowan ? I'll change that section to that for the time being, they seem as good names as any. Revoranii 11:59, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, I was just exploring TLA Gondowan, and I made a little discovery: the wide river doesn't act as a border for the monsters. In the area below Magma Rock, if you walk far enough down you'll encounter monsters from back around Kibombo. I don't know where the invisible line is that separates these two areas, but what's currently called southeast Gondowan would probably be better called southern Gondowan. In that case we could call the Suhalla-Lalivero area eastern Gondowan. Either way, it's starting to get confusing. The world's hungriest paperweight 17:16, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Northern Gondowan I note that edits have been made to confirm that the Gondowan Passage is the northern border of Gondowan, and hence, southern border of Angara. If this is true (and I see no reason why it wouldn't be, unless some in-game NPC's note otherwise), then the pages are in conflict (ie: the Tolbi page). Of course, GS:DD will make the info change anyway, but for now I was just wondering if there was any evidence to suggest that Tolbi was in Gondowan. and as for the comment Alex makes in TLA which is quoted in the Tolbi Talk page, well that's rather vague, as it need not refer to Tolbi, but only Tolbi's forces. Slax01 23:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh. The Angara-Gondowan border is simply a headache. I haven't played the games in a while, so I don't remember who said this, but two NPCs send us opposing messages. First of all, someone in Lalivero talks about the Tolbian soldiers and says "We'll never trust anyone from Angara again!" implying that Tolbi is in Angara. Then someone else in either Tolbi or Kalay (I think it was before Colosso ends) says something about Tolbi being in Gondowan. In other words, the game even contradicts itself! :As far as I'm concerned, you can correct this problem however you want. However, I'd recommend we wait until Dark Dawn is released before we say anything definitive, so a disclaimer of some sort may be necessary... The world's hungriest paperweight 03:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've NEVER seen anybody in Tolbi or Kalay say that Tolbi is in Gondowan. Everyone says that Tolbi is part of Angara. The Japanese games also support this –Gondowan Cave is NOT called that in Japan, it's called SE Karagol Sea Cave. Gondowan Passage is continuously referred to as being the border between Angara and Gondowan. We can assume that Tolbi is in Angara, and I've fixed the other pages to match. Marandahir 16:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, like I said, it's been a while, and I'm not exactly known for having the best memory. If I ever find the conversation again, I'll let you know. In the meantime, I'll trust your judgment on this. The world's hungriest paperweight 17:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: There is the comment Alex made about staying away from Northern Gondowan because of the chaos with Babi's death, but that can be read in a number of ways and cannot be the sole evidence against a slew of other evidence that says that Tolbi is in Angara. Marandahir 23:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC)